Mr Brightside
by Anime Crazed
Summary: Song-fic 2 songs . ShuuichixYuki. Shuuichi has been kicked out too many times and uses an opportunity presented to him to write a song for Yuki telling him how he really feels, as well as letting loose and having some fun... sorry for the bad summary!


Wow... it's been absolutely ages since I uploaded anything! And... shock-horror - it's NOT Yugioh! *grins sheepishly* I was actually at a friends birthday party and I head the song "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers and "Animals" by Nickelback, and this little Gravitation fic popped into my head, and it wouldn't go away, so I wrote it! It's my first Gravitation fic, so I do aplogise if Yuki and Shu (or anyone else) are out of character... actually... towards the end they get a little out of character, but oh well! I hope you enjoy it! Please, remember to leave a review once you've read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation, the goddess that is Maki Murakami does. I also do not own "Mr. Brightside" or "Animals" - The Killers and Nickelback own them.

**Warnings: **This fic contains shounen-ai/yaoi... duh - it's Gravitation after all! If you don't like, don't read! Uh... also... if you've not heard the song "Animals" its a little... quite... suggestive, so that's one of the reasons for the high rating. ^^'

* * *

Shuuichi Shindou sighed in frustration as, yet again, he had been kicked to the curb. He pounded on the door loudly, ignoring the fact that his lover, Yuki Eiri, would probably already be back in front of the computer, working endlessly trying to get his manuscript written before his deadline.  
"Yuuuukiiiiiiii!" Shuuichi yelled at the top of his voice, "I'm sorrrryyyy! I'll be quiet this time! Promise! Yuuuukiiiii!"  
The young pop star stopped yelling for a few moments, to give Yuki a chance to reply. Nothing but the sounds of crickets chirping, the sound of cars nearby and the gentle _hush _of leaves rustling in the night wind could be heard. Shuuichi sniffed.  
"Yuki..." he mumbled before turning away from the door. Shuuichi was _supposed_ to be Yuki's lover and currently the saddened teen certainly didn't feel like he was, what with the amount of time he spent sleeping at his best friends place and not being _with_ his boyfriend. He couldn't bother Hiro for the tenth time in just under two weeks. It looked like yet another night he'd be spending alone in his apartment.

Contrary to what Shuuichi had believed, Yuki had been standing behind the closed door and hadn't returned to the computer just yet. The novelist knew that he wouldn't be able to get anything written with his crazed boyfriend standing at the front of the apartment yelling out his name at the top of his lungs. And boy, did the kid have a voice! He wondered how the press hadn't learned of their 'unconventional' relationship sooner - Shuuichi was always screaming Yuki's name in public. The moody romance writer heard a sniffle and the sound of feet slowly, dejectedly walking away. Yuki thought for a moment, relishing the silence that settled over the house. Sometimes his hyperactive lover was too much to handle. Adorable yes, but sometimes Shuuichi was more than a little overbearing. Stretching his arms above his head, Yuki sighed and returned to the computer, intent on getting a large portion of his work done before Shuuichi returned home in the morning.

Shuuichi trudged into the concert hall. For the past month or so, Bad Luck's producer, Sakano, and their manager K, had had been trying to get the band to write a few new songs for international release. Touma Seguchi, president of NGP, had thought that Bad Luck had the talent and drive to try and become not only popular in Japan, but the world over. A result of this new 'marketing strategy' included releasing one or two songs in English to see how well Bad Luck would do overseas. Shuuichi had been researching English music to see how the lyrics were written. In essence, the lead singer's 'research' consisted of an overly enthusiastic, gun-toting manager pointing his favourite magnum at the young man and forcing him to listen to hours upon hours of, in Shuuichi's opinion, awful music.

It wasn't that the pink-haired lead singer couldn't understand the lyrics. Actually, Shuuichi's English was incredibly good. Not that any one else knew of that little fact. Shuuichi had never really paid much attention to English in school - in reality, if he hadn't written a song and performed it for his oral examination, he would have failed brilliantly, however, Yuki had insisted on him learning and had given him private tutoring in between Shuuichi's recording and his own writing. Naturally, not a whole lot of English was studied before both the 'teacher' and the 'student' were otherwise distracted, but the lessons had paid off in the end - not that Yuki knew. To the hyperactive pop star, the songs seemed devoid of any real emotion. Yes, there was meaning to the words but, to Shuuichi who poured his heart and soul into each song, the feeling conveyed through the lyrics was superficial and he felt that the singers didn't really believe what they were singing.

Today, Bad Luck was rehearsing at the Tokyo Concert Hall, although the charity concert wasn't for a few days, Bad Luck had wanted to do a few rehearsal sessions to see what the acoustics were like in the large hall. They had also decided that they'd give Japan a 'pre-release preview' of their two newest singles, set for US release at the end of the month, and so they were also rehearsing those songs. As Shuuichi sung along to the music, Hiro raised an eyebrow at both his best friends English and the lyrics he had written - he was still amazed by both. The lyrics weren't exactly Shuuichi's usual type of lyrics. Sure, they were about love... but not the kind that he usually wrote about. In fact, if Hiro was being perfectly honest, the lyrics his friend had written were rather _dirty_. Definitely not Shuuichi at all... well... maybe a little.

_I'll have to ask him about it later_, the long-haired guitarist thought as he continued to play.

After they had finished their rehearsal and returned to NGP so Suguru could work on the arrangement of the new singles a little, Shuuichi flopped onto the lounge and pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket. Hiro looked over his shoulder, reading the few words and sentences scrawled randomly on the page.

_It started out with a kiss..._

_It's all in my head_

_Jealousy_

_My stomach is sick_

"What's that?" Hiro asked, taking the vacant seat next to Shuuichi.  
"Eh? Oh... not much, just some lyrics I've been toying with. I'm not sure though... writing has been a bit difficult lately. I'm not sure if it'll get done for the concert..."  
Hiro smiled knowingly, "So... Mr. Yuki kicked you out again huh?"  
Shuuichi's all-knowing best friend had hit the nail right on the head, and the teen immediately burst into tears.  
"Waaaaaaahhh! Hirooooooo! I don't know why he kicked me out! I wasn't being _that_ loud! Honest!" he sniffled and his voice lowered, "He's kicked me out of the apartment so much this month..."  
Hiro carefully put an arm around the upset teens shoulders, "I'm sure it's just because he's got that deadline coming up. You said he'd been suffering from writers block, right?"  
Shuuichi nodded slightly before he continued, "But he's had writers block before, and never kicked me out so much... He's making me confused. It's like... like he can't stand seeing me around any more. Sometimes... sometimes I wonder if he's gone back to his old habits... I mean, he's always saying he doesn't like guys.. maybe he has a girlfriend now... and that's why he doesn't want to see me. Maybe he's repulsed by my love for him..."  
Bad Luck's guitarist sighed and smiled, ruffling Shuuichi's hair "You're thinking way too much, Shu," he said fondly, "I'm certain that Mr. Yuki is just having a real hard time writing. You can stay at my place for as long as you need to. You're always welcome," though his face was smiling, his mind was thinking a different thing. _If you make Shuuichi cry... you'll have to deal with me. I don't care if he loves you or not..._  
Shuuichi sniffled. _I'm so lucky to have a friend like Hiro_, he thought. "Hiroooooo!" he wailed, this time crying tears of gratitude.

Yuki groaned and leaned back in his chair. He finally felt like that awful writers block was beginning to lift. He'd been writing pure crap for the vast majority of the month, and with the deadline looming it was a bad time to be stuck with writers block. The peace and quiet had done him justice, and the words had flowed smoothly, seemingly writing themselves. However, as the sun began to slip to the other side of the world, he kept getting distracted. Shouldn't Shuuichi have been home by now? He hadn't mentioned that the band were doing a late recording session. Actually... Shuuichi hadn't mentioned the band much at all, or rather, he couldn't recall Shuuichi mentioning the band. Yuki put a hand to his head and rubbed at his temple. What _had_ the hyperactive teen been doing for the past month? The romance novelist honestly had no idea, aside from work, of course. He could have broken up with Bad Luck and joined Nittle Grasper or the unpredictable teen could have done something stupid, like had a sex change, and Yuki could truly say he hadn't noticed. He hadn't been paying much attention to anything but his book for a while now. He backed up what he had written so far on his laptop, a USB key and an external hard drive (knowing his rotten luck something would happen to all three copies) before heading out into the kitchen to brew some much needed coffee and have something to eat. Surely he'd paid more attention to his boyfriend than what he thought... right? Deep down, he knew Shuuichi wouldn't be home tonight... or the next night... and probably the night after that too. Yuki leaned against the bench with a long sigh. He had certainly been a bad partner. He didn't think he'd been this terrible to Shuuichi since they had first started living together. Yuki took a sip of his hot coffee, savoring the bitter taste as he swallowed. It would take a heck of a lot to make things up to his little lover. The moody novelist only hoped he hadn't driven his pop star too far away._  
Maybe I'll go to that charity concert I saw advertised... he won't be expecting me there..._

Hiro and Shuuichi had both decided that they wouldn't head out for the night. Actually... it was mostly Hiro who had decided that they wouldn't go out. Depressed Shuuichi equalled a Shuuichi that wanted to drown his sorrows, which in turn equalled a drunk Shuuichi... which, for Hiro, was bad, because the little guy couldn't hold much liquor before he got very, very jovial. And when Shuuichi was in that mood, who knew what the hyperactive boy would do! So, instead, they settled on soft drink, pizza and a Nittle Grasper song-fest. It had been a while since the two best friends had hung out like this, and it reminded Hiro of the 'good old days'. In the middle of one of Shuuichi's favourite Nittle Grasper songs, he suddenly stopped singing, whipped out the piece of paper and began to madly scribble away.

"What are you doing, man?"  
"Inspired! The song! It's great! This will tell him what I think!"  
Hiro shook his head and turned the music off, waiting for Shuuichi's stroke of genius to finish. Within a few moments, Shuuichi held the piece of crumpled paper up in the air proudly.  
"Yes! It's done! The second song... finally... complete!" a tear leaked out of his eye and down his cheek. He brushed it away. "Yes... it's wonderful! Take that Mr. 'You-Have-Zero-Talent'!"  
Hiro snatched the paper away and read the lyrics. It took him a little while to do. Although he was a straight A student, his English wasn't as fluent as what Shuuichi's was.  
"It's a bit different... but I think it gets your message across. Especially if it's for Mr. Yuki. I'm still amazed by your English, dude."  
Shuuichi scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Yeah... Yuki wanted me to learn to speak it... so I did! Though, I don't think he knows I'm this good..."  
It was amazing, and sometimes just plain scary, what the lead singer of Bad Luck could do when Yuki was involved.  
"Which reminds me! The other song... what's _that_ about!?"  
Shuuichi blushed. "Well... the music that you and Suguru had made was just so... I don't know. It made me want to be rebellious... or something - it didn't feel like the type of music a mushy love song would have, and it wasn't our usual style either. It's rough and rocky. I needed lyrics that were rough...something a little crude that fitted with the sound. You don't like the lyrics?" he asked curiously. Sure, the words were quite different to his usual style, but he didn't think the song was bad and, from what K had shown him over the past few weeks, Shuuichi believed the US audience would love it.  
"No... actually... it's quite catchy. I can't sing along with very well though - my English isn't as good as yours. I was just surprised... and, it's about a girl!"  
Shuuichi laughed nervously. "Like I said... rebellious... or something... besides, I can't sing about myself and Yuki. Touma said to keep my relationship with Yuki completely under wraps. So no mentioning of it anywhere, anytime is allowed."  
Hiro took a sip of his drink, ""Oh man... the fangirls are going to go nuts when you sing that one. Heh... you know you like singing dirty, admit it," Shuuichi blushed again, "But what about that other song you finished just now? Isn't that one about you and Yuki?"  
Shuuichi nodded, "But the way I've worded it means that unless you know me, and know Yuki and our relationship, you won't know what I really mean in the song. Thankfully, not even the Japanese would be able to totally grasp this song, even if it was being sung in Japanese."  
Hiro blinked. Shuuichi wasn't usually this cunning, actually, he was never this cunning. He was usually a stupid moron who didn't care what others thought about him.  
"Touma said to make sure I didn't ruin things for us - so I have to be a bit careful. No calling out to Yuki in the middle of concerts, or screaming his name at the top of my lungs in public," Shuuichi said with a bright smile.  
Sometimes Hiro wondered if Shuuichi really was as stupid as he seemed.

Yuki groaned as sunlight filtered in through the lounge room window. He had decided to bring his laptop out into the lounge room so he could type while waiting for Shuuichi to arrive home last night. Although he knew the chances of his boyfriend returning were slim to none, he was secretly hoping that Shuuichi just wouldn't be able to stay away. Yuki knew Shuuichi's resolve never lasted long, especially in regards to staying away from the love of his life. The usually stoic novelist had stayed up until the early hours of the morning, casually typing away whilst he worried about the whereabouts of his hyperactive lover - not that he'd ever admit to being worried. Yuuki re-read through the manuscript that he'd written so far, quite pleased with how he'd been going. The writers block had finally moved on, and he finally felt like he had something worth giving the editors. If he was lucky, he could finish up in the next few days and hand the manuscript in before the deadline._  
And in the free time I'll have after getting rid of the damned thing I can make things up to Shuuichi... _Yuki thought fondly, trying not to get distracted by the various ideas he was coming up with to 'apologise' to Shuuichi.

It had been three days since Yuki had kicked Shuuichi out of the house, and the pink-haired pop sensation was starting to have Yuki withdrawals. Honestly, Hiro was amazed that Shuuichi had lasted this long. The long haired guitarist had been around Shuuichi long enough to know the warning signs. He also knew the best way to stop a breakdown from occuring.

"Hey, Shuuichi! Think fast!" Hiro tossed a packet of strawberry pocky at his best friends face. Caught off guard by the sudden attack, the box hit the lead singer smack in the face.  
"Owww..." Shuuichi complained as he picked up the box from the floor, "That wasn't nice... Hirrroooo.... you're acting JUST like Yuki!"  
Hiro resisted the urge to smack Shuuichi upside of the head. Instead, he smiled and flopped onto the lounge. The band had been given the day off to relax and prepare for the charity concert the next day.  
"You know... after the concert tomorrow, you can go and bug Mr. Yuki all you like. You've not been home for a while..." at this Shuuichi's eyes got teary and his bottom lip started to quiver, "Which means that Yuki should have written a whole heap of his book!" Hiro hastily added when he noticed that the waterworks were about to start.  
As soon as Hiro had mentioned that little fact, Shuuichi's eyes became glassy as he began to ponder all the possible meanings of "Yuki should have written a whole heap of his book" and "you can go and bug Mr. Yuki all you like". At first, Shuuichi just sat there with a goofy sort of smile on his face, which then progressed to a dopey, lovey grin. Hiro knew it was getting pretty R-rated in the inner workings of Shuuichi's mind when the teen began drooling and it was at that point that Hiro shook him out of his daze.  
"Dude... snap out of it! You've gotta stay focused, the concert is tomorrow!"  
Instantly, Shuuichi was all fired up.  
"Yeeeeah! Bad Luck is going to rock the stage! Alllll right!"  
Hiro smiled at his friends crazy antics. He was just so predictable.

Suguru Fujisaki was never one to completely and utterly lose his relatively cool composure around his band mates. Lose his temper - yes. Get frustrated - yes. Completely ignore (or try to ignore) their antics, yes. Be completely mesmerized by Shuuichi's appearance - hell no. At least, not until today. For some reason, Shuuichi had decided not to go for his usual short-shorts and mid-riff top and Suguru found it highly odd. The hyperactive teen was currently wearing black boots and tight (as in it didn't leave _anything_ for Suguru to imagine) leather pants that had small gold, button-like studs down the side of both legs. He had a number of chains wrapped around his thin waist that served as a belt that cris-crossed over each other and hung loosely on his hips, accentuating them. Suguru (and although it would never be admitted, Hiro, K and evan Sakano) couldn't stop watching the light glint off the chains as Shuuichi moved. Shuuichi's chest was bare and he wore a black vest, unbuttoned. The sleeves were scruffy - as though they had been torn off and the inside of the jacket was lined with a deep red material. He had a thick black bracelet that had a row of small spikes on it on his left wrist, and on his right upper arm, he wore a black armband that was wrapped around his arm a number of times - similar to how a bandage would be worn. That was his outfit for the second song. For the first song, he had settled on his usual style of shirt, he wanted the vest to be something extra for the crowd later. Currently, Shuuichi was trying to decide whether or not he should wear a necklace. All in all, Shuuichi was dressed like no other had ever seen him dressed. The young keyboardist wasn't too sure on how Shuuichi dressed up (or down) for Yuki, but he couldn't stop himself from staring. And, unfortunately for the youngest genius member of Bad Luck, Hiro had noticed. He casually nudged Suguru in the ribs.

"Don't tell me he's turned you..." Hiro glanced at Shuuichi again... he'd lost count of how any times he'd looked, "'Course, I wouldn't blame you with the way he's shaking that ass..."  
Suguru quickly regained his cool composure. "Of course not, it was just highly unexpected of Shindou to dress like that..."  
"Uh-huh," Hiro winked. He'd seen Fujisaki looking too.  
Shuuichi had decided not to wear a necklace, purely because he couldn't decide which one and it wouldn't look right if he wore both.  
"Alllll right!" He yelled, getting pumped, "Are we ready to go out there and rock!?"  
Hiro joined in with Shuuichi's crazy antics and Suguru watched in mild despair as they set about getting themselves ready for their performance.

Yuki was hiding towards the back of the crowds that swarmed inside the Tokyo Concert Hall. He hadn't thought that a simple charity concert would draw so many people! The novelist was thankful that he had decided to bring a pair of sunglasses, just incase. It would ruin the surprise for Shuuichi if fans discovered that Eiri Yuki was in the building. To be perfectly honest, Yuki had entered the concert hall with zero expectations and he begrudgingly had to admit that it was much better than anticipated. Everyone gave their best performance and the fans were having a great time. Not to mention that thousands of dollars were being raised for a good cause. He had relatively enjoyed himself, and was probably certain he'd have enjoyed it much more if he wasn't so worried about keeping up his cool and distant facade. Finally, after what felt like forever, Yuki managed to get a quick glance of his little bundle of energy whom he hadn't seen for four days. It wasn't much - just a glimpse, but it was enough to make his heart beat a little faster and make him tremble with... Yuki didn't really know what. Deep down he wished that Shuuichi would be just as happy to see him too, even though he'd been the biggest moron in the universe, he hoped Shuuichi would be happy.

Shuuichi was, as always pumped as soon as he stepped into the stage. He always took a few moments to bask in the stage lights and let the roar of the crowd wash over him, giving him all the energy he'd ever need to give his best performance. The lead singer of Bad Luck turned and grinned at Suguru and Hiro. Both smiled back and gave him a thumbs up - they were ready to rock.

"Hello Tokyo City Concert Hall!" The crowd screamed, hands were waved madly and a couple of girls fainted. "We've got some new songs to perform for you guys tonight! It's a really special occasion because it's the first time they've ever been heard before!" Again, the crowd went wild, and even Yuki's curiosity was piqued. Shuuichi hadn't mentioned any new songs, and the press hadn't heard anything about them either. "I'm going to have to apologise though, the songs are in English, but I hope you enjoy the music!"

Now Yuki was definitely interested. Since when did the brat write in English? His Japanese lyrics were bad enough, but with Shuuichi's limited English vocabulary (as far as Yuki was concerned, Shuuichi's English was awful... how wrong he was)... the romance novelist was trying to comprehend the sort of damage the hyperactive singer would do. He tried to move closer to the stage, to try and see his boyfriend up close.

Shuuichi grinned and nodded to Hiro who started the guitar, with Suguru falling in nicely. He stepped up to the microphone, and in his velvety voice, he sang his song for Yuki...

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss..._

Shuuichi scanned the crowd, drinking in their enthusiasm. Although they couldn't understand the words, they seemed to love the melody and the feel of the song. It was good enough for Shuuichi. He chose to look at a group of girls as he sang the next few lines. It was a good thing he'd been doing gigs for a while, otherwise he might have laughed when a number of them fainted.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his-chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Yuki had been trying to push, shove and worm his way through the numerous bodies tightly packed together in such a small space, a frown on his face and it wasn't because he still couldn't see the stage. If he knew Shuuichi (which he did) then these lyrics had some sort of meaning. Which, admittedly, surprised the writer. He had no idea that Shuuichi could be so cunning with words. In any case, the meaning of the words on their own seemed like a superficial song about some guy who lost his girl to another man. Whoope-doo, to Yuki. However, there wasn't a song that the lead singer of Bad Luck wrote that was superficial. All of his songs related to his life in one way or another. Just this time, he was concealing that fact, and he was doing it very well.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss..._

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his-chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go_

Yuki stopped in mid-step. He wasn't imagining it before. The song _was_ about Shuuichi and himself! But what was wrong with the tone? It wasn't his usual sappy love song pepped up with electronic music and guitar. It wasn't bad. Just different and the lyrics themselves caught Yuki off guard. Was this really how the young pop-sensation had been feeling? Did he really think that Yuki was cheating on him with some woman? Yuki sighed, he really must have been exceptionally lousy this time. Shuuichi took the microphone in both hands and poured his soul into the final chorus. Somehow he knew Yuki would be listening to this song.

_Cause I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control..._

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

As Hiroshi and Suguru played out the songs ending, Shuuichi danced around (more like jumped around) the stage, filling in time. Once the final notes faded, the crowd cheered loudly, screaming out all three band members names. Shuuichi dashed off stage and quickly stripped off his black shirt and threw the sleeveless vest on - it was much more fitting for this song - and ran back out onto stage.

It was a good thing there were a number of paramedics and first aid attendants on site as a large number of female fans (and some males too) suffered nosebleeds and/or fainting spells due to Shuuichi's change in style. He smiled somewhat sheepishly. If this was how the audience reacted to his clothes, just wait till the song started! Shuuichi turned and nodded to Hiro who started slamming out on his guitar with Suguru's synthesised drums quickly joining in. Shuuichi stepped up to the microphone and pulled it close as he sang the first words...

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin'_

Fans of Bad Luck blinked in wonder as, for the first time ever, Suguru and Hiro sang along with their lead singer. Although they were only providing backup vocals, they actually sounded pretty good and the fans cheered even more.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals (animals)_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals (animals)_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

Shuuichi winked at a group of girls to the left of the stage. He kinda liked letting loose like this on stage. He hoped that Hiro and the others didn't mind (actually, Shuuichi was quite surprised with himself too... he didn't think he'd ever dance like he was dancing now on stage)... but the crowd was really getting into it, even if they didn't know the lyrics. He scanned the crowd, noticed a familiar face and continued looking over the crowd. It took a full second for Shuuichi to realise that the familiar face was his lover and did a double take. He wasn't about to be totally caught off guard. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't leap off the stage and into Yuki's warm embrace... (although Yuki would probably kick him, Shuuichi knew it was the novelists strange way of showing he cared). He settled for the next best thing, or rather, the only thing he could do right now: making his lover very uncomfortable. He was thankful he spotted Yuki now. This next verse was perfect for the 'torture' Shuuichi had in mind. He stared directly at Yuki as he sang the next verse and hoped that no one noticed the writer. Yuki met Shuuichi's direct stare, filled with some barely hidden emotion as he smirked and opened his mouth to sing...

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze... _(Shuuichi performed some highly questionable dance moves here... and Yuki _knew_ he was teasing him on purpose... he also felt bad for the microphone, Shuuichi was getting _quite_ close to it.)

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals (animals)_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals (animals)_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

Yuki was questioning his sanity, he _must_ be hallucinating. Shuuichi was NOT up on stage singing about what he was. Never. It just wasn't Shuuichi. The romance novelist blinked and took in his young lovers appearance once more. He was covered in sweat - Yuki could see it trickling down his face and down his bare chest. He was singing his heart out on stage, and from the looks of it, he was having one hell of a time too. Yuki could tell that Shuuichi was having fun riling all his fans up like this. Actually... he was going to take a good guess and say that Shuuichi had particularly loved torturing Yuki how he had. The verse he had just sang had to be the dirtiest lyrics in the song, probably the dirtiest thing Shuuichi had ever written really, and the dirtiest dance moves so far, and all Yuki could do was watch his lover shake it on stage (and wish he were the damned microphone). The writer had a hard time keeping himself under control. Now was _not_ the time to think about jumping that cute... no, not cute right now... down-right sexy bundle of boy up on that stage and ravishing him immediately. No, that would have to wait. And that irritated Yuki to no end. So, when Shuuichi met Yuki's lust-filled stare once more, and smirked knowingly, Yuki resolved to make Shuuichi suffer in the best way he could think of. Once the concert was over of course. The pink haired singer had no way of knowing what Yuki was planning, but from his expression, Shuuichi was going to like it... and like it _a lot._ He wandered over towards Suguru and leaned over the keyboard as he sang the next part. Poor Suguru was mortified.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

Shuuichi walked back towards the centre of the stage and placed the microphone back in its stand and smiled as he sang. He was loving the way the crowd was reacting to their song.

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

_"That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while_

_we were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

_Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals (animals)_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals (animals)_

_So come on baby, get in_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_Get in, just get in_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_Get in, just get in_

The song ended and the crowd went wild. Shuuichi was completely spent. He (and the rest of his band) had given one hell of a performance, and the cheers of the audience proved it.

"Thanks everyone! We hope you've enjoyed our new songs! Oh! And thanks for helping out such a great cause, you guys are awesome!" Shuuichi waved madly before running off stage to hurriedly get changed before, finally, returning home to Yuki.

Somehow, even after having to pack up all their equipment and help Sakano return it to the NGP building, Shuuichi managed to return home before Yuki. The lights were off and the house was chilly - Yuki hadn't been home for a while, which meant he must have been at the concert for most of the night. Shuuichi could have burst with love. Yuki had taken the time out of his busy, busy schedule to see him perform!

"Ha... one hell of a performance he caught." Shuuichi blinked. He hadn't thought of it at the time, but Yuki would have easily been able to understand the lyrics of Bad Luck's second song. "That... is a little embarrassing..." Shuuichi mumbled to himself. _Oh well, they've been written and sung and possibly being released overseas, not much I can do about it now..._

Shuuichi heard the door unlock and quietly close. He hadn't turned any lights on in the house yet, and so he crept up along the hall, getting closer to his prize. Yuki went to turn the lights on, but before he could flip the switch, he was attacked from behind. The force of Shuuichi's crash-tackle style hug sent them both falling to the ground, and, before Yuki's mind even had time to process that he had been tackled to the floor, soft lips were pressed against his own initiating a heated kiss.  
"Shuuichi... what -" Yuki was cut off as he was thoroughly kissed once more. The novelist could only blink with surprise. His little singer was never usually quite so forward. Shuuichi finally broke away when he needed air and snuggled up to Yuki's chest, occasionally kissing along his neck.  
"Missed you... so, so, so... much..." he whispered heatedly between kisses.  
Yuki stroked his hand through Shuuichi's hair and planted a kiss on his head, burying his nose in the pink tresses.  
"Missed you too," he mumbled.  
Shuuichi looked up with shining eyes and smiled.  
"I..." Yuki faltered and Shuuichi shifted so he was sitting across the romance novelists stomach. He leaned close and gave Yuki a chaste kiss.  
"What?"  
Yuki sighed, "I need... to.. apologise to you..." he said after a few moments of silence.  
Shuuichi put his head to the side. He was so clueless sometimes! "Why?"  
Yuki tried to sit up, but Shuuichi shifted so he couldn't move. The writer settled for just laying on the floor.  
"I was so... I treated... you... so badly...and made... you think... I didn't love you. How could I do that to you?"  
Shuuichi leaned down and hugged Yuki... well, tried to hug him. It was a little hard, considering he was flat on his back on the floor. The singer shook his head, his hair tickling Yuki's cheek as he did so.  
"No... I jumped to my own conclusions, like always. I just... it was hard with you ignoring me like that..." Yuki lifted Shuuichi's so he would look at him while speaking, "I know you're busy with your books... but..." Shuuichi looked away, "It would be nice if you spent a little more time with me..."  
Using a little more force than was probably necessary, the novelist turned Shuuichi's head towards him again and kissed him.  
"I know... and I'm... I'm sorry. I'll try harder, I will."  
Shuuichi smirked. It seemed to be becoming a habit. "And if I want attention, I'll start demanding it," he leaned down and nipped at Yuki's ear whilst his deft fingers made quick work of the buttons on Yuki's shirt. Any ideas that the romance novelist had of making Shuuichi suffer were quickly forgotten, as the singer seemed to have his own ideas, which didn't bother Yuki at all. In fact...  
Yuki swallowed a groan that threatened to be voiced. "If... this is... how you demand... ah!" Shuuichi had nipped his ear again, "Attention... maybeee - jeeze Shu!" the younger of the two grinned up at Yuki who was turning a nice shade of red. He wasn't used to being treated this way.  
"You were saying..."  
"Maybe you should demand," Yuki shivered as he felt Shuuichi's fingers run along the sides of his body and his soft lips gently breeze down his neck onto his shoulders and chest, "attention more often..."  
Shuuichi didn't lift his head, and left his lips close enough to Yuki's body that they brushed across his hot skin when he spoke.  
"If I had known you'd wanted me to demand attention in this way, I'd have done it long ago. It wasn't just my music today that brought this about is it?" The pink-haired teen looked up at his lover.  
"Well... that first one, the one that had the "'cause I'm Mr. Brightside..." in it - I knew I'd been... less than good to you..." Yuki looked a little uncomfortable as he spoke. He never usually spoke like this to Shuuichi, but he knew it was important to get these things said. "The song just made me realise how you felt, and what you thought about it... I never really gave you a chance to say anything about it to me..."  
Shuuichi smiled, "But I said everything I needed to in my song, and you heard it, so that's all that matters!"  
Yuki smirked. His characteristic "I'm going to do naughty things to you" smirk. "And the second song was just down right sexy," he managed to switch their positions, "I discovered that I love it when you act and sing dirty like that."  
Shuuichi shuddered at the tone Yuki was using and felt his temperature rising. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, drawing him close, "Oh really?" he whispered into Yuki's ear, "then I guess, we're just a couple of animals..." Shuuichi licked Yuki's ear and at that moment, he couldn't agree more with his lover.

* * *

Well... that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if the ending is a bit 'meh' - I was having issues getting it to sound finished. Who knows... maybe one day I'll edit and make some changes... but as for now, this little one-shot is over. Toodles!


End file.
